venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ElectricFire 169/2017: Hello humanity. There is a tale to tell.
Greetings Fellow Adventurers! It's been quite a year, hasn't it? Full of ups and downs. We've had celebrity deaths, Hard Brexit, Trump for President and, most shocking of all, Toblerone changing the shape of their triangles. For VenturianTale however, the series has shown a marked improvement from the previous year, with the crew giving us short films and fan edits, prequels to expand on the lore (showing how Billy and Sally were kidnapped by Darth Calculus, portraying the meeting of Papa Acachalla and Gertrude, Johnny Ghost's encounter with the Mothman and the death of Toast 's father), and even offering some reconciliation for the mistakes made in 2015 - though arguably a certain recent video has done even more damage. *cough* JonathanToast *cough* The road to Oblivion was paved by a string of Mini Tale series - Minecraft, Portal ''and ''Dark Souls, which we watched Jordan play solo with relish as he went on his way as MCJordan, Chell or Squishy Trump. And all in advance of meeting the newest Tale series hero - Asylum Weaver, the boy pirate, and his companions Sari, Mimi, Lena, and - bizarrely, but completely in VTale fashion - Asylum himself, in the form of a clone. And now we shall see Asylum venture on in Elder Scrolls Online, aided by none other than the Fellow Adventurers themselves - or at least the ones lucky enough to own ESO. We've also seen a return to playing games at random, such as Star Wars: Jedi Academy, The Long Dark, Hello Neighbor and the much-loved classic Goat Simulator. Who could forget the sight of Isaac flying around fighting Reborn as Batman? Or Totally Accurate Battle Simulator's Chicken Man Man? In the Gmod roleplays meanwhile, We've had Light Zeron outed as a vampire and returning to his home planet - though not before revealing that Johnny Toast's backstory may not be as straightforward as originally thought. We've had Dipper Pines finally rid Johnny Ghost of his murderous other side Jimmy Casket - or have we? We'll probably never know, since the map owner has blocked VenturianTale from ever returning. We've seen Johnny Boast reincarnated, played by Bethany rather than Isaac as Ronnie Boast, turned into a dragon by old enemy Prince Fang. The reunion would prove to be short-lived however, as he would be murdered to give the PIE team something to do following the disappearance of all tornadoes (yes, they were investigating tornadoes - it's a long story), and it would lead to Ghost, Toast, and Spooker all being trapped in the Jurassic Park dimension. We've also seen a lot of Donald Trump videos, including a dimension of babies, an obsessed Trump fan accidentally hitting him with her car, and an alien invasion of overweight lizard people from space given a push by Ghost - or was it Casket? - killing the irritating Donald Donnie. And of course, we've had the newest addition to the PIE team - former Danish Uber Chris 'Colon' Ghostie and his obsession with "democracy". Interestingly, Toast has been absent for a number of these videos after being protrayed by Isaac. How they explain this in the lore I will find interesting. Of course, considering a lot of the videos meantime involved Rat Men ripping butts off, I think the British Rich Kid would be most happy to miss out on that particular part of the story. Although considering his next appearance was PPAP... One of the most memorable non-regular characters of this year has got to be the lovable Alberto Guppy, the genetically engineered half-fish man searching Wyoming for his parents and his hairy scary sister, the werewolf. Everybody loves Alberto! I'm sure we all wish to see more of him at some point - though hopefully he won't share the fate of other characters who have returned in the past, such as Coolpollo and the aforementioned Boast. Yes, 2016 has been an interesting year for VenturianTale, and we all hope that 2017 will be just as good, if not better. Over here on the Wiki in fact we have made preparations for a number of fan series to be made, including PIE High and PIE: West Coast, A DayZ Tale, Starbuggers, and a reboot of Bethany's anime-inspired classic Qeios! That is all for this year. We will see you next time. Venture on! Category:Blog posts